


Torn

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Tim was not like Dick, no he was not a womanizer like his brother. With his brother gone to nobody knows where Robin is finally dating Wondergirl and things are beginning to find a new normal. Until one day a new vigilante shows up while he's on patrol who make's him confused about his feelings





	1. Chapter 1

As Tim walked out of the memorial Garden with Cassie's hand in his, he spotted his brother in the corner watching him. He wondered how he was doing, he had just witnessed one of his oldest friends basically vanish from existence, not to mention he had been the one who organized the mission, to begin with. All this combined would cause anyone to have some problems.

"I'll be right back," Robin said as he nodded toward Nightwing. Wondergirl saw who he was nodding toward and nodded her head

"Okay, I'll just go talk to Batgirl a little bit," Cassie said seeing the redhead typing away on the computer. He pecked her lips before walking toward his team leader

"You okay?" Robin asked

Nightwing continued to look at him "I see you finally worked up the courage to ask out your girl?" he said with a small smile. Tim knew it was forced but decided not to question it

"Yeah, you know with everything- It made me decide life is to short to beat around the bush about how you feel for someone" Tim explained

Dick nodded, there was a small bit of silence, Robin sensed that he was wanting to tell him something

"Nightwing look I know you usually go to Wall- "he stopped himself "Or Barbara for your emotional venting, but if you need to talk I'm here"

"I'm leaving the Gotham and Bludhaven" Nightwing suddenly spoke

Robin's eyes widened in shock "What? What do you mean? You can't leave Gotham, what about Batman? What about the team? Or- "  
Nightwing sighed "Batman has helped, he has you and Batgirl. As for the team, I am handing down my mantle to Babs. You all will be fine without me"

"Where are you going?" Tim asked

Nightwing shook his head "That is information I am choosing to keep classified from everyone"

Nightwing smiled at his little brother "Look, I got to take care of some things before I go." He clapped Tim's shoulder "I'm glad you finally got your girl, take care of her and don't make the same mistakes that I would" he sent him his signature smirk and embraced him in a quick hug before walking away and toward the computer to where Barbara was

Tim saw Cassie in the corner texting on her phone and walked over to her

"Hey, is everything okay?" she smiled sliding her phone into her pocket

Tim forced a smile and nodded his head "Everything is fine"  
"How's the boss doing?" she questioned

Tim knew Nightwing wouldn't want everyone to know that he was leaving. He liked Cassie a lot, but she was quite the gossiper "He's as good as he can be. Considering everything that has happened"

3 months later Robin found himself crouched on top of the Wayne enterprise building alone, he had a lot to be thankful for. The team hadn't had any hardships, heck it seemed like things were slowing down which they were all thankful for compared to how it had been 3 months ago. Also, he and Cassie were 3 months into their relationship and still going strong.

But if he was honest with himself, he was exhausted. In the past 3 days, he hadn't gotten more then 2 hours of sleep and coffee was the only thing keeping him going at this point. Ever since Barbara had to step down from the Batgirl mantel last month he had to take on her work as well as keeping up his own as Robin.

He still couldn't believe it, Barbara was caring Dick's child. Not only that but she was already 4 months along. He kind of felt bad for Dick, he knew if he knew about the baby then he would be here in a heartbeat to help support her. Then again it was Dick's fault that he didn't know, he was the one who ran away because things got a little rough and decided not to let anyone know where he was.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Robin immediately jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Putting himself in a fight stance and holding his staff securely, ready for a fight

Out of the darkness stepped a blonde girl in a purple hooded cape, black tights, a tight-fitting purple long sleeved shirt and sunglasses "Woah their stud, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help" she held her hands up

"Help? What do you mean?" he asked confused, still not letting his guard down

The girl jumped up on the edge of the building "I'm a big fan of you guy's, I've noticed that over the past few months you and the big Bats have lost 2 of your team members. Figured maybe I could offer a hand" she said as she walked along the ledge balancing herself with ease

Tim shook his head "It doesn't work like that"

She looked at him and smirked "I figured, but who says I'm going to take no for an answer" she said as she jumped off the ledge of the building

Quickly Robin rushed to the edge of the building bracing himself for the worst. To his surprise, he saw the mystery girl jump down the fire escape with ease before running down the alleyway and disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin, is there something wrong?" Cassie asked as they sat on one of the dunes of the beach as the sun set, watching the waves hit the rocks

Robin shook his head "Of course not, what would make you say that?" he asked

Wonder girl shrugged "You just seem quiet is all"

He reached over and squeezed her hand "I'm fine, I just have a lot going on right now. Things have been really busy in Gotham"

Cassie nodded "Is that why Batgirl hasn't been here lately?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked tilting his head to the side

Cassie shrugged "Well after Nightwing named her boss she hasn't exactly been here. I mean she's been here virtually, but she hasn't been here physically in over a month"

Nobody knew about Barbara's pregnancy so quickly Robin nodded his head "Yeah that's it, in her civilian she is in college and has a job, then Batman has her doing research for stuff" he explained

Cassie nodded

They sat there in silence. The night's cool air hitting their bodies, Cassie leaned her head on Tim's shoulder and scooted closer to him. Tim threw an arm around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head

"This is nice" she sighed

Tim looked down at her and smiled "Yeah it is" he rested his head on top of hers as they continued to watch the sunset together

"We should get back to the cave," he said after a while. Robin stood up and reached out a hand

Cassie took it and he pulled her up.

As they walked back into the cave he leads her into the meeting room where a blanket was laid out, complete with sparkling grape juice, two glasses, plates of spaghetti with breadsticks and apple pie.

Cassie gasped "Red, did you do this?" she asked releasing his hand and walking toward the laid-out blanket

Robin chuckled "Of course, well I might have had a little help from Mgann" he admitted

She turned and smiled at him "Remind me to thank her" she said before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck "And thank you, this is sweet"

He grinned "Anything for you Cass" he was able to get out before she pressed her lips to his

"Any sign of activity Robin?" Batman spoke over the com from where he was on the west side of Gotham, while Robin patrolled the east side

Tim pulled the binoculars from his face "None yet, but the sidewalks are starting to get a little busy so there may be some soon"

He continued to watch for a moment before a response came "Okay, I've already stopped one mugging tonight, so I'll probably stick to this side for now. If you need my assistance, please contact me." Batman spoke

Tim heard movement behind him, he already knew who it was "Affirmative" he spoke before quickly muting the link and turning to look at her

She looked down at him, her hands on her hips "I've been helping you for over a week and I bet you haven't even told the big guy yet have ya stud?"

Robin shyly shook his head "No only because I'm being nice. I know he'd be much harder than me at making you stop this"

She sent him a smile and sat down next to him "And because I've been such a good help with your patrol. Admit it I'm good"

Robin fought a smile "Sure, we'll go with that"

She eyed the bag sitting on the other side of him "Is that the stuff?"

He let out a sigh "Yeah this is it" he said pulling the bag into his lap "But remember, I'm only doing this because I know you're going to keep doing this no matter what I say, and I want you to stay safe"

Quickly she nodded her head "Okay, okay now come on let me see what you brought me!" she said excitedly

Tim fought a chuckle as he unzipped the bag "Keep in mind this is old equipment so it's not super shiny, but it still works just as good." he pulled out a utility belt and handed it to her

"A grappling hook, now I can keep up with you" she commented as she pulled the grappling hook out of the utility belt

She continued to look at all the hand me down tools that the belt contained

"I also managed to find this," he said pulling out a mask and one of Barbara's old bulletproof vests.

"A ski masks?" she asked examining the royal blue mask he had handed her

Robin shrugged "Not a regular ski mask, it's bulletproof and fireproof. Plus, it'll match the whole theme you have going on there" he looked her up and down

She turned her head so Tim couldn't see her face, then slid the new mask over her head before pulling her hoodie back on. "So how do I look?" she asked turning back to him

He smiled at her "You look almost like a real vigilant"

She sent him a smile, although Tim couldn't see it "Thanks"

Tim shook his head "Don't thank me, I'm only doing this because I know I'm not going to get you to stop. I know Batman will find out eventually and put a stop to it. Until then though I want you to be safe."

They sat there in silence for a moment observing the streets below. "So, what are you going to call yourself?" Robin asked

"I like Spoiler," she said

Tim nodded "I like it" he smiled at her for a moment and watched her as she scanned the streets below

Suddenly she jumped "Hey look, a mugging is about to go down" she pointed

Tim saw what was happening and quickly jumped down with Spoiler following behind

After taking down the mugger and walking the shaken up old woman home, they both grappled up on top of another building

"We make a pretty good team, kind of like the original Batgirl and Robin," Spoiler said nudging Tim's shoulder

He quickly shook his head "I don't think so, we aren't on their level"

Spoiler tilted her head to the side "Maybe one day?"

Robin shook his head again "Believe me, I could tell you some stories about them that would make you think otherwise" he said letting out a light chuckle

Robin rode his bike into the Batcave and found Barbara sitting at the Batcave computer. "Hey Oracle, how was your night?" he asked using the name she had recently taken on after finding out her condition

Barbara turned and smiled at him "It was good, although I haven't heard much from Robin this past week"

Tim shrugged "I've been handling my own pretty well," he said pulling off his mask and walking toward the freshly made coffee pot

Casually Barbara walked toward him "Yeah, with the help of your new friend"

Tim began coughing on his coffee "Ho- how, what are you talking about?"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Please, do you think you're the first Boy Wonder to secretly start allowing a girl to help you on patrol? It's sweet that you gave her old equipment through"

Tim quickly shook his head "It's not like that, besides I've told her to stop and she won't listen. I only gave her the stuff because I figured since she won't stop after I've told her multiple times too, I might as well make sure she is safe" he quickly defended

Barbara nodded "Don't worry, I won't tell Batman. But you know he's bound to figure it out eventually right?"

Tim nodded "I know, and hopefully when he doe's he will be able to convince her to stop," he said as he took another sip of his coffee

"Do you even want her to stop?" Barbara asked

He took a big gulp "Of course I want her to stop, why wouldn't I? She doesn't need to be out there"

Barbara shrugged "Just asking," she said as she turned back to the computer getting back to work


	3. Chapter 3

Tim sat on the floor of the cave living room, his arm wrapped around Cassie's shoulder while the rest of the team sat around watching a movie. It had been 6 months since Nightwing left and things had been changing. Ms. Martian became a member of the Justice League, taking Zatanna's place after she opted to become more of a minor member. Bart had decided to leave the team, opting to focus more on crime fighting in Central City with The Flash. Even though Wally had emerged from the speed force a month after Dick left he had yet returned to crime fighting. Instead, he stayed home with Artemis, working a job at Star Labs. Karen left so that she could finish school, but still occasionally helped. There were talks that more members might be leaving the team to either retire, join the League or go out on their own. Which is why they felt that a team movie night might be a good idea.

They were halfway through the 2nd Back to the Future movie, currently at the scene where Marty goes back to 1955 to stop old man Biff. They thought it'd be fun to watch the entire trilogy which Tim embarrassingly brought since he owned the entire 3-disc 30th-anniversary platinum edition on Blu-ray.

He smiled and rubbed Cassie's arm with his hand that was over his shoulder. When he felt his personal phone vibrate repeatedly indicating that it was a call. He pulled it out and saw the caller ID

Spoiler

Robin sucked in his bottom lip. When the team had proposed a movie night Batman had agreed to allow him to go if he did at least 2 hours of patrol afterward. Batman was away on Justice League work for the next 3 days. He had completely forgotten to tell Spoiler that he would be late tonight for patrol.

He stood up and looked down at Cassie who was giving him a questionable look "I have to take this, I'll be right back" he assured her

She smiled and nodded "Okay"  
He took a few steps away till he was out of earshot of the team members "Hey, what's up?" he asked, he had given her his number a few weeks ago but this is the first time she had contacted him

"Robin, I'm hurt" was her soft response

Robin swallowed "What do you mean your hurt?" he questioned

He heard Spoiler wince from the other end of the line "I was going through the city, looking for you while also looking for any crime when I saw an attempted assault about to take place. It looked like it was only one man. I was able to distract him long enough for the girl to run off. But then more men came out of the shadows. They took me by surprise I wasn't prepared to- "

"I'm on my way" he cut her off

She was quiet for a moment "Okay" came her short reply

Robin quickly hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket as he made his way back to the living room

"Everything okay Robin?" Connor asked

Tim looked over at him and nodded "Yeah, it was- Batgirl" he lied "There are some robberies going on in Gotham and with Batman out of town she needs my help" he explained

"Awe that sucks," Cassie said standing up

Robin nodded "Yeah, but you know duty calls"

Cassie nodded "Are we still on for breakfast here in the morning?"

He sent her a smile "You bet" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before waving goodbye to the rest of the team.

After changing he brought up her location and quickly zetaed over to where she was. He found her on top of one of the many warehouses, slouching against the wall. Quickly he rushed over to her.

"Robin?" she said softly

"Yeah, I'm here" he whispered he looked her over, noticing her tattered suit, she had knife cuts going up her legs and arms. Then he looked to where her hands were holding her side. Gently he grabbed her hands and moved them away, realizing the reason for her call. She had received a deep cut to her side that would require stitches. "Let's get you stitched up," he said as he stood up and began digging in his utility belt for his first aid kit

While he was doing that Spoiler lifted her shirt up just enough for the wound to be exposed so that he could care for it.

He bent down near her again, lying the supplies out in front of him.

"Gee, Batman thinks of everything" she sighed

He shot her a smile "Well sometimes stitches can't wait till we get back to the Batcave" he explained as he prepared to begin stitching her up

She winced as he continued to stitch her up. "There, good as new" he smiled after a while

"Thanks" Spoiler sighed as she pulled her shirt back down "I suppose this is the moment you say I told you so." She said remembering how he had told her she didn't belong as a vigilant

To her surprise though he shook his head "Not really, it happens to the best of us sometimes" he admitted

She shot him a smile and they sat there in silence for a while

"Did they…hurt you in any other way? "Robin asked nervously

Spoiler shook her head "No, they tried to, but I continued to fight them, that's how I got all these cuts. After they saw the job they did to my side I think they got woozy from the blood and ran off" she explained standing up and limping toward him, feeling sore from her injuries

Tim let out a sigh of relief "Thank God, I'd feel so guilty if something happened to you, Stephanie. Since I'm the one who's been helping you sneak around and do this"

Stephanie whipped her head toward him "What did you just call me?"

Tim gritted his teeth and remained quiet, silently cursing himself for the name slip

"How'd you figure out my identity," she asked placing a hand on her hip

Tim sighed "I might have implanted a tracking chip on your mask that allowed me to figure out where you live" he admitted

Stephanie remained silent

"I'm sorry" he apologized knowing he wouldn't like it if he was in the same situation.

She shook her head "It's okay, honestly I figured something was up when you showed up here without me even telling you where I was. But can I ask why you implanted a tracking chip on me?" she asked

Tim shrugged "Batman has tracking devices on all of us. I figured if you're going to be on the team you might as well play by the rules"

Her face immediately lit up "Really?"

Robin smiled "Don't get too excited, but yeah I'm going to try and run it by Batman when he gets back"

He was almost tackled when Stephanie engulfed him in a big hug. After the initial shock wore off Tim relaxed into her hug and wrapped his arms around her

"Thank You" she whispered in his ear

Tim pulled back and looked at her "Hey, it's not official yet. I honestly have no say in the matter, but I've been thinking of ways to talk to Batman and I might be able to convince him" he looked at her hoping she understood

Stephanie nodded "I know, but the fact that you believe that I am acceptable enough to be on your team means a lot." They exchanged smiles "Honestly even if Batman says no, the fact that you thought I was good enough is enough to make me want to kiss you right now"

Tim took a step away from her, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks "I kind of have a girlfriend"

"Kind of, or you do?" she asked

Tim nodded "I do"

Stephanie tilted her head "Don't let her hear you say that she kind of is your girlfriend, she might not like that" she teased

Tim let out a light chuckle "Noted, come on I'll help you back to your apartment" he said waving her over to the edge of the building.

When they got back to her apartment he sat perched on the fire escape. Helping her get her sore body into her bedroom window

"Thanks for helping me tonight," she said

He nodded "It's what we do in our little Bat Family of sorts"  
Stephanie smiled from behind her hood "Well I'd like to repay you somehow"

He smiled at her "I may know your name, but I've never seen your whole face before in person"

"Well I've never seen your face whole before either" she pointed

Tim shook his head "I've never had to repay you"

Stephanie let out a sigh "Fair enough" she slipped her fingers under her mask and pulled it off then pulled the hood off her hood as well before looking up at him

Tim almost immediately regretted asking to see her

She had medium length wavy golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes that somewhat resembled Dick's, but to him for some reason looked better on her. Her cheekbones were high, which added to her natural beauty

"So, are we even now?" she asked pulling him out of his stare

He grinned at her "For now Ms. Brown, take care of yourself and no patrol till your healed" he ordered

She rolled her eyes "Yes doctor"

Robin smiled "I have somewhere to be in the morning, but I'll stop by on my way to check on how your healing." He told her

She sent him a nod in response

Robin gave her one final salute before grappling up and disappearing into the night

So the next chapter is going to mainly have Tim and Cass, I really want to do her character justice since there aren't many fanfictions with her. So if anyone has any suggestions for her personality or how she should be acting feel free to leave a suggestion


	4. Chapter 4

Robin landed on the window sill of Stephanie's apartment to find it already cracked open with the curtains drawn back. He could see Stephanie sitting on the edge of her bed, her back toward him.

Slowly he crept into the room, his feet hitting the bedroom carpet with a soft thud

"You know it's impolite to barge into a girl's bedroom," Stephanie said turning her head and smiling at him

Tim smiled back "Well the curtains were open, and the window was cracked, figured it was an invite"

He stepped toward her "Besides, I'd rather not risk alerting your parents. They might not appreciate finding Robin in their teenage daughter's bedroom"

Stephanie let out a laugh "Well first off my dad doesn't live here and if I'm lucky he'll never be here. Also, my mom works a lot and is hardly ever home. Besides you being here wouldn't be the biggest surprise I've ever laid on her"

Tim nodded "So, how are you feeling today?" He asks looking her over

She shrugged "A little sore but better."

"Well, I'll just change your bandages and check the wounds to make sure they're healing properly. Then I have some antibiotics to help fight any risk of infection" Robin said as he motioned for Stephanie to stand up

She complied and did so, she was wearing a loose crop top this morning so there was no need for her to lift her shirt up

Tim cut the old bandage and peeled it off her waist, he examined her stitches making sure everything looked right

"So, I What all are you up to today Stud?" Stephanie asked breaking the awkward silence

He looked up at her and grinned "Well I have breakfast with my girlfriend at The Teams headquarters, but I have to be back in Gotham by 12. It's my umm sisters baby shower" he said

Stephanie rose an eyebrow "You have a sister?"

Red Robin nodded "Well she's kind of my sister. It's also a shower for her friend who is like a distant cousin of sorts" he explained without giving to much detail

Stephanie rolled her eyes "You know it drives me nuts that you know my real name, but I don't know yours"

Tim smiled and stood up "Well hopefully you'll figure it out soon. Then again it is really fun to know I'm driving you crazy" he smiled

Stephanie glared at him

"I see you have the Batglare down" he joked as he packed the medical supplies

"Your wound is healing well, take those antibiotics and call me if something changes" Tim pointed

Tim walked into the cave he went through the training room and to the kitchen where a sweet aroma hit his nose "Mm it smells great in here." He complimented seeing the back of another blonde female at the stove

Cassie turned around carrying a tray of hot cinnamon rolls in her hands

"Your just in time, everyone knows cinnamon rolls are best when they're warm" she grinned

Tim smiled "Obviously" he leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "Did you make these all by yourself?"

Cassie shrugged "Kind of, Mgann helped me with the rolls themselves but I made the icing on my own" she explained as she lifted the hot rolls off the pan using a spatula and set them on a plate

"So, they are completely homemade?" He asked looking at the cinnamon rolls that looked delicious

She nodded

"Oh, I cannot wait to try them!" He said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her from behind as she continued to take the rolls off the pan

Cassie dipped her finger in the bowl of icing "Here let me know what you think of the icing"

Tim opened his mouth and quickly licked the icing off her finger

"Wow, Cass that's really good!" He complimented as he continued to swallow the frosting

Cassie turned in his arms and looked at him "Really? I was a little nervous cause I've never made icing before"

Tim nodded enthusiastically "It tastes better than the stuff in the can" he complimented

She smiled at him "You're so sweet, how'd I get so lucky "

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one" Red Robin earned himself a kiss on the lips.

They sat at the counter enjoying the cinnamon rolls with black coffee. The bitterness making a nice match with the sweetness.

"So how was last night?" Cassie asked

Tim took a sip of coffee before looking over at her "Huh?"

Cassie nodded "You know with helping Batgirl"

Tim nodded "Oh right, it all went well"

She smiled "Glad to hear it, maybe one of these days you'll get through an entire movie night without you having to leave"

"Yeah hopefully, although at the rate the team is shrinking in members it won't be around much longer." Robin added

Cassie nodded sadly "True, maybe if we added a new member the league will consider letting it continue"

That's when a thought occurred to Tim

Tim walked into Wayne Manor to it being bright and bustling. A complete difference from its usual dark feel. The living room where the shower was being held was decorated with bright blues and pinks. Bow, Booties, Ducks and other baby related things decorated the wall. He looked over at the two separate gift tables. Both piled high with presents as he glanced the room he saw many familiar faces. Diana Queen, Iris West, Selina Kyle, Lois (Kent) Lane with her toddler son Jon and many other women he couldn't necessarily name. Then there was the two woman everyone was there for Barbara and Artemis, both with swollen bellies. Artemis' stomach was the same size as Barbara's even though she was 2 months behind her.

"Hey umm Barb where are..." his eyes shifted to the room full of only woman

Barbara let out a chuckle "All the guys are in the kitchen, Timmy. Why don't you tell them we are opening presents" she assured him?

Tim nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door to find Alfred, Oliver Queen, Bruce, Barry Allen, Wally West, Jim Gordon and Clark Kent.

"Here you all are, the girls said it's time to open presents" he pointed earning a groan from a couple of the guys as they filed out of the kitchen

Tim watched happily as Artemis and Barbara opened their multitude of gifts.

Many of Barbara's had come from Bruce and Artemis' from Oliver.

He couldn't help the grin on his face that formed when Barbara grabbed his gift when she opened it she smiled and rolled her eyes "Really Tim, a Robin onesie?"

Tim shrugged "What can I say got to start my nephew young right?"

The room filled with light chuckles with Oliver patting Bruce on the back saying he was betting the unborn boy would indeed be Robin someday.

Artemis laughed and grabbed Barbara's attention a moment later. She held up a Flash onesie along with a Green Arrow themed onesie with a tutu on the bottom

"These are too cute Tim, where did you find them?" Artemis asked folding the clothes back up and setting them back in the bag

Tim chuckled "A great gift buyer never reveals his buying secrets"

The party began wrapping up and guests began leaving, Bruce, Ollie, and Barry had already left to go back to space for the Justice League stuff that was going on for the next couple days. Tim approached Barbara who was packing away all the items she had received for the new Grayson-Gordon offspring

"Barb, can I talk to you in private?" he asked

Barbara looked up at him and nodded "Of course" she said standing up and walking to an area where nobody was.

"What's up?" she asked

Tim took a deep breath "I want Spoiler to fight with us"

Barbara crossed her arms "How are you going to do that?

"Well I was hoping you'd help with that" he explained

"Me?" Barbara rose an eyebrow pointing at herself

Tim nodded "The team is shrinking, and we could definitely use new members. What if while Batman and I are on patrol you could train her secretly. Maybe Batman would be willing to add her to the team and once he see's how good she is he'll consider letting her join the family" he explained

Barbara looked at him for a moment "Tim I don't know"

"Come on Barbara I know you like her too. And don't say you don't want to work behind Batman's back. I know you and Nightwing did things without his permission." He eyed her "Things that shocked most of us"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Fine, we will try it for a few days and see how it goes'. But if I don't feel like she has the right stuff for the job I can't say I'm going to continue simply for her own safety."

Tim nodded accepting her terms "Thanks, Barb Steph is going to be so happy!" he grinned wrapping her in a hug to the best of his ability


	5. Chapter 5

"Remind me again why I have to wear this blackout helmet?" Stephanie asked from where she currently sat on the back of Robins R cycle

She couldn't see anything through the pitch blackness that was supplied by the darkened shield of the helmet

"Because where we are going I can't risk you seeing where it is, at least not yet" he explained

Spoiler nodded and felt him turn a corner, they hit a couple bumps then smoothness until finally the bike came to a stop

"Alright we're here, you can take the helmet off," Tim informed

She lifted the helmet off and glanced around finding herself in the Batcave.

She glanced around awestruck "Woah, this place is amazing" she grinned

Tim smiled at her "Just wait"

"It's nice to finally meet you," a female voice said, causing Stephanie to turn her head

She looked at the redhead with sunglasses on, making her way down the long staircase.

"Your, your Batgirl" Stephanie stuttered

Barbara smiled at her "I've been watching you through Robin's camera on his mask, your good" she complimented

Stephanie smiled "Thanks, that means a lot" she got a good look at Barbara taking notice of the bump that formed on her stomach

"Your sister," Stephanie said looking over at Tim and pointing a finger

He nodded "Yeah, it wasn't my secret to tell at the time" he explained

Spoiler nodded and looked back at Barbara "How far along are you?" she asked

Barbara smiled "8 months" she explained

Spoiler looked her over "So I'm assuming that this is why Batgirl has been mia?"

Barbara nodded

"And if you guys don't mind me asked, where is Nightwing?" she asked feeling that the question was open

Barbara didn't answer, instead, she looked toward Tim who after meeting Barbara's eyes for a second looked back at Stephanie "We don't know, he's been doing his own thing" he explained

Stephanie studied Barbara's movements "It's his, isn't it?" she asked

Barbara looked surprised but gave her a nod

Tim was shocked "How did you know? I haven't taught you that deep of detective skills yet" he said stepping forward

"Personal experience," she said softly looking visibly upset

Tim scrunched up his eyebrows, he'd never seen her like this.

He looked toward Barbara who seemed a little confused by the girl's sudden mood change as well

"Batgirl can we take 5?" Tim asked

Barbara nodded "Why don't we start in 15 minutes. I'll go do some computer research"

Tim lead Stephanie over to a more secluded part of the cave where they were out of earshot

"Are you, okay?" he asked

She looked up at him "Robin, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Tim took a deep breath "I just turned 16, why?"

Stephanie smiled "I just turned 17"

Tim nodded signaling for her to continue

"Doe's Nightwing know about Batgirls baby?" she asked

Tim shook his head "We don't even know where he has been for the past 6 months"

Stephanie looked at him for a moment "Why don't you track him down? Didn't you say that Batman has a tracking device on all of you?"

"He was smart, he ditched the suit in Bludhaven, so we have no idea where he could be now" Tim explained

Stephanie nodded "So is she umm keeping the baby?"

Tim looked at her oddly "Of course, Steph why is this so important to you?" he asked confused

Stephanie sucked in her bottom lip "Remember how I told you my mom finding Robin in my bedroom wouldn't be the biggest surprise I ever laid on her?"

He nodded

Stephanie let out a sigh "God I've never told anyone this story before" she took a deep breath "I had a boyfriend when I was 15. He was a little older than me and I guess I was a little naive when he asked me to do things." She began to explain

Robin swallowed knowing what she was implying

"Well, I got pregnant about 6 months into our relationship. He wanted me to abort but I couldn't do it. So, he left me and moved out of Gotham. Due to my family situation, I decided to give the baby up. I chose a great family who took the baby girl out of Gotham" Stephanie explained

Tim was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, "You're very strong" he said

Stephanie shook her head and looked down "No I'm not, I made a stupid mistake and didn't live up to face the consequences. My mom sent me away while I was pregnant, told everyone I was spending a year with my aunt. Nobody knew I haven't even spoken of it till now." She sat down and placed her face in her hands

Robin watched her for a few minutes trying to think of a way to comfort her "My name is Tim Drake." he blurted out

Stephanie looked up at him "What?"

'My name is Timothy Drake" he repeated as he slipped off his mask "But everyone calls me Tim"

Stephanie took a deep breath and stood up taking in his face. "Wow, but why? I thought you weren't going to reveal your identity to me"

Tim shrugged "You told me something I figured I should tell you something," he said sending him a smile

He glanced over at Barbara still working on the computer

"You should begin training with Batgirl, and I should start patrol," Tim said as he waved for her to follow him

"Alright now I want you to hook your arm and hit the dummy about an inch under his chin" Barbara instructed from where she stood off to the side

She and Spoiler had been training for the past two hours, and honestly, Barbara had to admit that the girl was a natural.

"Why don't we take 5" Barbara suggested as she walked toward the fridge, grabbing two cold water bottles she tossed one to Stephanie who caught it with ease.

"Thanks," Stephanie said as she sat down on the cave floor.

Barbara nodded and took a seat in the office chair.

Stephanie eyed Batgirl, she had always looked up to the hero ever since she had first seen her in the newspaper headlines. "So, if you don't mind me asked, you and Nightwing. Were you- "

"Together?" Barbara cut her off

Stephanie nodded

Barbara sent her a small smile "You could say that, before he left we had been secretly dating for a year. We couldn't let anyone know because for one Batman has a rule about nobody within the Batfamily dating each other. For two he was the leader of The Team and I was under his command, so it really wouldn't have looked professional on his part if he was dating one of his team members, even if we had been best friends since we were 8" she said running her hand along her stomach

Stephanie smiled at her and watched her in admiration for a moment, Batgirl was even more strong and cool then she imagined "Come on, let's get back to work" she said as she pushed herself back up

Barbara flashed her a grin "Determination, your thinking like a Bat already" she complimented as they got back to training


End file.
